


Przytul mnie

by Srebro



Series: Portret załogi [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Polski | Polish, Smęty, krótko, nie lubię wymyślać tagów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srebro/pseuds/Srebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy potrzebuje bliskości. Nawet bohaterka.<br/>A może bohaterka potrzebuje jej w szczególności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przytul mnie

Przyszła do niego około północy.  
Wślizgnęła się przez drzwi, cichym głosem wydała komendę wyłączenia wszystkich czujników. Wiedziała, że rozkaz zostanie w stu procentach wykonany… I że sama jego treść będzie niczym przyznanie się do winy.  
Nie obchodziło jej to.  
Cicho, na palcach, podeszła do łóżka. Miała nadzieję go zaskoczyć, zakryć mu oczy, obudzić szeptem lub pocałunkiem… Ale on już nie spał. Jego wielkie, ciemne oczy błyszczały w półmroku, wpatrując się w nią miękko, zachęcająco.  
– Siha.  
– Thane.  
Zawahała się nagle, przygryzła wargę. Jeszcze dwie minuty temu była chętna i pewna tego, co zamierza zrobić. Teraz ten pomysł wydawał się jej po prostu głupi. Nieodpowiedni.  
– Czy coś się stało?  
Odrzucił koc, wstał, delikatnie chwytając ją za rękę. Nie odsunęła się, ale nie wykonała też żadnego zachęcającego ruchu. Przesunął palcami drugiej dłoni po jej twarzy, wsunął kosmyk jasnych włosów za ucho.  
– Potrzebuję… – zaczęła niezbyt pewnie. – Potrzebuję towarzystwa.  
– A więc jestem – wymruczał. – Do twojej dyspozycji, jak zawsze.  
Przysunął się, dotknął ustami jej szyi. Zadrżała pod tym dotykiem, przymknęła oczy. To było przyjemne, ale… nie było tym, czego dzisiaj potrzebowała.  
– Nie. – Odsunęła się na krok, czując się jak kompletna idiotka. Zaczerwieniła się, co jednak nie miało żadnego znaczenia; blizny po implantach pokrywające siatką pęknięć całe policzki, skutecznie uniemożliwiały dojrzenie rumieńców.  
Wydawał się lekko zaskoczony, ale zrobił krok w tył, powoli, z szacunkiem. Złożył tylko szybki pocałunek na jej dłoni.  
– Może więc napijesz się czegoś?  
Kiwnęła głową z wdzięcznością.  
– Chętnie.  
Usiedli razem przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie. Herbata była dobra, mocna i słodka. Shepard przymknęła oczy, ciesząc się tą chwilą, tym, że są sami i że choć przez chwilę nie muszą się niczym martwić ani nigdzie śpieszyć. Stykali się opuszkami palców, gdzieś pośrodku stołu.  
– Co u Kolyata? – spytała w końcu, unosząc kubek do ust.  
Jego spojrzenie nabrało tego charakterystycznego wyrazu, gdy zatapiał się w żywych wspomnieniach. Uśmiechał się, miękko i zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na bezwzględnego zabójcę.  
Po jego palcach przeszedł delikatny biotyczny ładunek.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu, prostując się. – Pamięć drelli bywa niewygodna w kontaktach z innymi gatunkami. Nie nadrobimy tylu lat w ciągu miesiąca, ale… chyba jesteśmy na dobrej drodze.  
– Cieszę się.  
Naprawdę tak myślała. Cieszyła się, że Thane odzyskał kontakt z synem, że spędzi z nim trochę czasu przed śmiercią. Zastanawiała się nawet nad odesłaniem go z Normandii, żeby nie narażać go niepotrzebnie, ale nie chciał jej słuchać. Spojrzał tylko na nią tymi oczami, przywodzącymi na myśl pustkę Wszechświata i powiedział, że musiałaby go wyrzucić siłą.  
Nie chciała go wyrzucać w żaden sposób. Nawet jeśli trzymanie go tutaj było samolubne.  
– Siha? – Pochylił się w jej stronę. – Wspominałaś?  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Tak, wspominałam. Ludziom też się to zdarza.  
– To dobrze. U nas brak wspomnień to śmierć.  
Poruszyła się, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować na takie słowa. Westchnęła w końcu, pokonując ten irracjonalny, głupi upór.  
– Thane?  
– Tak, Siha?  
– Czy możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?  
Kiwnął powoli głową, spoglądając na nią tak ciepło i tak łagodnie.  
– Przytul mnie. Po prostu mnie przytul.


End file.
